Version 1.1 of the EMerge Occupied Space standard defines a DC power distribution system having a power supply module, several bus bars electrically connected to the power supply module and several electrical loads electrically connected to the bus bars, in order to receive DC power from the power supply module via the bus bars. The DC power distribution system may be installed at a ceiling of a room, where a large amount of different electrical loads like several light devices, sensors or other electrical consumers may be electrically connected to the bus bars. Commissioning the large amount of electrical loads is a tedious task. For instance, a user like an installer may need to check for each electrical load where it is located.